A Story in Cruel War
by Renka21
Summary: Midorima dan teman-temannya yang lain harus pergi ke Indonesia karena perintah dari pihak militer dan disitu, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis pribumi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Gimana kisah mereka ditengah kejamnya perang? (History!AU / Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Talk : Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan author yang aneh ini~! /nak. Kali ini, saya akan buat fanfic romance sama history seperti fanfic yang lalu :v tapi kali ini, MidoxOC (Bagi yang pernah baca fanfic MidoxOC yang pernah saya publish, ini anggap saja sebagai penggantinya XD).**

**Nggak banyak ngomong lagi! Selamat membaca fanfic yang aneh ini XD**

**P.S : Author disini nggak membuat Midorima menjadi maniak Oho-Asa karena zaman perang mana ada begitu :v dan akan banyak skip time untuk mengikuti alur cerita /digeplak.**

**A Story in Cruel War**

**Warning : OOC (pasti(?)), Many OCs, Typo, dll.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Settings : Diantara dua negera yaitu Jepang dan Indonesia.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, Slightly-Humor (untuk sedikit hiburan), dll (Semua genre yang berhubungan perang intinya(?) :'D)**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Pertama dengannya**

-22 Desember 1942 di Jepang-

"Hei, kudengar Jepang baru menyerang angkatan laut Amerika, ya?" tanya seorang pria berumuran 40-an kepada temannya itu.

"Benar dan aku dengar lagi, Jepang akan menguasai Hindia Belanda karena kekuasaan Belanda sudah berakhir," jawab temannya itu sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata pria yang bernama Midorima Shinnosuke itu. "Tapi kudengar, pemuda-pemuda akan juga dikirim ke Jepang untuk membantu Jepang disana, kan?" tanya Shinnosuke dengan tidak percaya karena dia memiliki seorang putra yang masih berumur 15 tahun.

Temannya itu pun berdeham sebentar untuk memberi rasa enak pada tenggorokkannya, "Iya, karena pasukan Jepang sedang kekurangan pasukan untuk disana nanti," jawab temannya itu dan Shinnosuke hanya menghela nafas berat.

Di sebuah taman kecil yang penuh dengan salju, "Midorimacchi, kau sudah dengar berita gak?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada temannya yang berambut hijau seperti lumut itu. Tidak, author hanya bercanda, Midorima-san.

"Sudahlah, aku bukan orang kudet sepertimu, Kise," jawabnya kepada pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Hidoii **ssu**!" gerutu Kise dengan muka cemberutnya yang minta dihajar oleh pemuda hijau bernama Midorima Shintarou itu.

Beberapa lama setelah suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka. "Midorimacchi... Entah kenapa, aku jadi sedikit khawatir..." ujar Kise sambil duduk disebelah temannya itu.

"Khawatir kenapa-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kita pasti akan dipanggil menjadi pasukan disana nanti..." jawab Kise sambil menatap lirih ke langit.

"Pasti-nanodayo.. Kita harus rela berkorban untuk negara kita sendiri dan itu sudah takdir kita kalau itu terjadi," kata Midorima sedari tadi membaca buku dan langsung menutup buku itu.

Kise mendesah kecewa dan menatap ke langit-langit itu dengan penuh harapan, Midorima juga begitu karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarganya dan negerinya walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya ke semua orang. Dasar tsundere.

Dua bulan kemudian dirumah keluarga Midorima, "Shintarou-kun! Ada surat untukmu!" teriak sang ibu, Midorima Haruhi sambil memegang surat dari seseorang.

Midorima pun langsung menghampiri ibunya dan mengambil suratnya dengan ketegangan dalam dirinya, "Bukalah surat, nak!" ucap Haruhi dengan penasaran dan Midorima hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu dia pun membuka surat itu sambil menahan nafasnya beberapa saat dan membaca surat itu.

"Shintarou-kun? Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Haruhi yang semakin penasaran.

"Ibu... Aku dikirim ke Indonesia menjadi pasukan disana..." jawab Midorima sambil meremas kertas surat itu.

Haruhi pun terbelak ketika mendengarnya dan langsung memeluk anaknya, "Ibu cukup bangga denganmu tapi ibu juga takut apa yang akan terjadi denganmu disana," kata Haruhi sambil memeluk erat anaknya. Lalu Midorima pun memeluk balik ibunya dengan pelan, "Tenang, bu.. Aku akan menjaga diriku disana..." balas Midorima dengan datar tapi didalam hatinya, dia cukup sedih.

Tak lama kemudian, Haruhi pun melepaskan pelukkannya dan memegang lengan putranya itu. "Kapan kamu berangkat ke Indonesia?" tanya Haruhi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Empat hari lagi," jawab Midorima sambil menatap ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu siap-siap, ya.." ujar Haruhi yang langsung tersenyum penuh keibuan dan Midorima hanya mengangguk.

Dia pun berjalan ke kamarnya untuk berkemas dan pas dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia melihat seragam tentaranya yang dia gunakan waktu latihan pas beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Waktunya telah tiba..." gumamnya sambil memegang seragam tentaranya dan meremas seragamnya itu sambil mendecih kecil.

Keesokan harinya, dia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. "Nggak nyangka, kita bakal dikirim ke Indonesia," kata pemuda berkulit coklat (atau hitam lebih tepatnya) dan berambut biru tua bernama Aomine Daki, eh, maksudnya Daiki dengan santai.

"Aku juga **ssu**..." balas Kise dengan lesu.

"Ryouta, kau semestinya bangga karena bisa membantu negara untuk menjaga negara lain," kata pemuda berambut merah dengan arogan bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan seorang anak perwira tentara yang termuka.

Kise pun menghela nafas berat karena sahabatnya itu yang hampir mirip dengan ayahnya yaitu pikiran dan sifatnya. "Akashicchi tidak kasihan dengan keluarga yang khawatir dengan Akashicchi?" tanya Kise kepada Akashi dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak, untuk apa? Akukan hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai pasukan disana," jawab Akashi dengan santai.

"Kau emang tidak memikirkan itu-nanodayo," kata Midorima yang sedikit geram dengan temannya.

"Aku emang tidak memikirkannya," balas Akashi yang masih santai.

Dasar tidak punya hati, dia emang mirip ayahnya yang tidak punya hati itu, batin Kise dan Midorima dengan sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana habis ini kita ke kuil untuk berdoa keselamatan kita disana?" saran Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Nyam.. Boleh, tuh.. Nyam.. Nyam.." balas mahluk raksasa (setelah itu author dihantam sama orangnya) atau pemuda jangkung berwarna ungu sambil memakan cemilannya yang dia beli.

"**E, e, etto**... Apakah akan ada cemilan disana...? Nyam..." tanya pemuda ungu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi tersebut dengan tatapannya yang selalu sayu itu.

"Aku tidak tau **ssu**..." jawab Kise dengan sweatdrop. "Ya udah, ayo kita ke kuil!" Mereka berlima pun ke kuil untuk berdoa keselamatan mereka di negara yang akan mereka tugas nanti.

Tiga hari kemudian dipelabuhan, semua keluarga pasukan kumpul dipelabuhan untuk mengantar putra-putra mereka yang akan bertugas dinegara kekuasaan Jepang yang baru yaitu Indonesia.

"Shintarou-kun, jaga diri baik-baik disana, ya..." nasehat Haruhi sambil membetulkan seragam putranya.

"Iya, bu.." ujar Midorima sambil mengangguk kecil. Lalu adik perempuannya yang berusia 6 tahun bernama Midorima Shina sambil memeluknya, "Nii-chan... Jangan lupain aku, ya... Terus nii-chan harus jaga diri.." kata Shina sambil menatap kakaknya dengan sedih.

Midorima pun menggendong Shina sambil tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, "Tenang, Shina... Nii-chan akan jaga diri baik-baik.. Kau juga harus baik-baik dan jangan nakal disini..." nasehat Midorima dan Shina pun memeluk Midorima dengan sedikit terisak-isak.

Shinnosuke yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menatap putranya dengan lirih karena dia harus melepaskannya untuk tugas negara dan itu tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Dunia ini emang kejam.

"Shina, ayo, gendong sama ayah," ujar Shinnosuke sambil membujuk putri kecilnya itu. Lalu Midorima pun memberikan Shina kepada ayahnya itu.

"Midorima! Ayo, kita berangkat!" teriak Aomine dari kejauhan dan sudah siap untuk naik kapal.

"Ayah, ibu, aku pergi dulu, ittekimasu.." pamit Midorima sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Itterashai, Shintarou(-kun)," balas Shinnosuke dan Haruhi sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu Midorima pun menyusul Aomine dan naik ke kapal bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Nii-chan! Kalau udah punya kekasih, nii-chan kenalin Shina sama nee-chan itu, ya!" teriak Shina sambil tersenyum polos, Shinnosuke dan Haruhi langsung menatap putrinya, "Apa?"

Midorima yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan wajahnya sedikit merona karena teriakkan adik kecilnya.

"Midorimacchi, semoga kau dapat kekasih, ya! Adikmu nunggui, tuh~" ejek Kise sambil menyikut Midorima.

"Diam kau, Kise," tegur Midorima dengan menahan malunya.

"Kapal siap!" teriak anak buah kapal lalu kain layar pun langsung dikibarkan, semua keluarga langsung memberi salam perpisahan sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas oleh beberapa orang yang ada didalam kapal.

Semoga aku bisa menjalankannya dengan baik, batin Midorima sambil menatap langit biru dengan penuh harapan.

"Midorimacchi, semoga kita bisa menjalankannya dengan baik **ssu**!" kata Kise dengan semangat dan Midorima pun mengangguk mantap walaupun ekspresinya tetap datar.

Ketika pas malam hari dan semua awak kapal sedang tertidur lelap, "Midorimacchi, bangun **ssu**...!" bisik Kise sambil menggoyangkan badan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa, Kise? Aku masih mau tidur-nanodayo," balas Midorima sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang bertanda dia tidak mau diganggu.

"Tapi kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihat, Midorimacchi..!" bisik Kise yang masih menggoyangkan badan sahabatnya itu.

Midorima yang sudah geram pun langsung bangun dan memakai kacamatanya itu, "Baiklah..! Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan-nodayo..?" tanya Midorima dengan sedikit berbisik dan kesal, Kise pun hanya cengengesan tidak bersalah.

"Ayo, kita keluar **ssu**..!" Kise pun menarik tangan Midorima dan keluar dari ruangan untuk mereka tidur, "Kise..! Jangan menarik tanganku..!" tegur Midorima yang masih kesal dengannya karena membangunkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Lihatlah!"

"Apa ya- Wow..." Midorima pun harus terpaku dengan langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bercahaya sangatlah terang dan beda sekali dengan bintang-bintang yang dia lihat di tempat tinggalnya.

"Gimana, Midorimacchi?"

"Terbayar juga, kau membangunkanku malam-malam seperti ini-nanodayo,"

Kise hanya menyengir sambil menggarukkan pipinya dengan malu dan mereka pun menikmati malam sambil memandangi bintang-bintang yang kerlap-kerlip.

Andaikan saja, aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang ini terus, batin Midorima sambil memandangi bintang-bintang itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, semua pasukan dari Jepang pun sampai di Indonesia dan mereka pun langsung disambut oleh beberapa pasukan Jepang yang sudah ada disana dan warga Indonesia yang juga ikut menyambut mereka.

Waktu itu, Indonesia masih manganggap Jepang merupakan saudara tua dari Indonesia dan maka itu, Indonesia masih menyambut baik Jepang sebagai 'saudara', walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Kise yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada para gadis Indonesia yang sepertinya langsung nge-fans sama Kise, sedangkan Midorima melihat seorang gadis Tiongkok-Indonesia dengan rambut hitam kelam dikuncir kepang dua kebawah yang menatapnya penuh arti.

Gadis itu aneh sekali, pikir Midorima sambil melihat gadis itu dan ketika, dia ingin menghampirinya, gadis itupun langsung kabur dari kerumunan.

"Cih! Dia pergi..." ujar Midorima dengan jengkel.

"Ada apa, Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa-nanodayo," jawab Midorima dengan datar.

Midorima pun mulai penasaran dengan gadis yang dia temuinya tadi dan gadis itu menatapnya dengan arti yang dalam tapi itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Tapi rasa penasarannya yang tidak bisa hilang itu membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

**-To be Contunie-**

**Author's Talk : Hai! Gimana ceritanya? Aneh? Pasti! /plak. Sebenarnya, author terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar di fandom sebelah dan author ingin coba nulis fanfic yang berbeda dengan fanfic yang author tulis~!**

**Emang agak aneh dan ini pun author harus berbekal pengetahuan sejarah karena akan juga diceritakan juga tentang penderitaan Indonesia pas kedudukan Jepang sampai akhir penderitaan Indonesa.**

**Btw, Happy Birthday Akashi! Maaf, saya tidak membuatkan hadiah (baca : Fanfic) untukmu! (Akashi : Nggak perlu, thor.. Gua udah menganggap hadiah pas gua muncul di cerita ini) Tumben, Akashi baik! /dilemparguntingsakti.**

**Itu saja, sih~! Maaf kalau masih ada yang kurang! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa!**

**Read and Review?**

**(P.S : Nggak review juga gak apa-apa)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Talk : Yah... Kali ini, saya agak kagok, nih :'D karena reviewnya yang sedikit *lirik review lalu pundung* Tapi saya nggak akan patah semangat karena hanya review! Pasti banyak silent readers yang pengaruh dengan kata-kata saya diakhir cerita kemarin! (Saya ingat, lho~). Makasih untuk yang udah baca, ya! **

**Sepertinya, author pas ngetik cerita ini harus dengarin lagu yang semangat! Jadi, ada saran lagu yang cocok buat fanfic ini? :'D**

**? : Author-san, ayo cepatan! Jangan banyak ngomong di pembukaan!**

**Sabar, nak! Oke, oke! OC author yang nggak sabaran ini sepertinya mulai emosi, kalau begitu author harus pamit dan akan lanjut di akhir cerita! Happy Reading!**

**Note : - **_**"..."**_** = Bahasa Indonesia**

**P.S : Akan ada OC author yang mulai membantu author untuk membalas review! Jadi, **_**stay tune**_**~!**

**A Story in Cruel War**

**Warning : OOC (pasti(?)), Many OCs, Typo, dll.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Settings : Diantara dua negera yaitu Jepang dan Indonesia. Zaman dimana Jepang menguasai Indonesia.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, Slightly-Humor (untuk sedikit hiburan), dll (Semua genre yang berhubungan perang intinya(?) :'D)**

**Chapter 2 : Awal dari Perjuangan di Indonesia**

Midorima yang sedang termenung sambil jalan-jalan disekitar kota Batavia atau yang sudah diganti menjadi Jakarta oleh Jepang. Untung saja, pimpinannya masih mengizinkannya untuk berkeliling di kota itu. Kota ini tidak buruk juga, pikir Midorima.

Tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki sekitar berusia 7 tahun berlari dengan riang dan tanpa sengaja, dia pun terjatuh karena tersandung batu, "_**Hiks... Hiks... Huaaa!**_" Dia pun langsung menangis raung-raung seperti baru menumpahkan makanannya.

Midorima yang melihatnya langsung terkejut dan langsung berlari kecil ke anak itu, "Hei, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Midorima sambil jongkok didepannya dan anak itu memandang polos ke Midorima.

Midorima, anak itu tidak mengerti bahasa yang kau ucapkan.

Anak itu memandang Midorima dengan polos dan sepertinya, dia sudah berhenti menangis. "_**Kakak, ngomong apa?**_" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan bingung dan Midorima pun langsung menepuk dahinya. Ah! Aku baru sadar! Kalau ini bukan di Jepang! pikirnya.

"_**Maksudku, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?**_" tanya Midorima sekali lagi dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"_**Baik-baik saja!**_" jawabnya sambil tersenyum polos.

"_**Tumanto!**_" panggil seorang gadis yang cukup familiar dengan Midorima yang sedang berlari menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"_**Kakak!**_" Anak laki-laki itupun langsung berlari ke gadis itu. Midorima pun langsung diam dan melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan yang 'aneh' menurutnya.

Ketika gadis itu melihat Midorima, "A, a, ano.. Terima kasih sudah menemukan adikku," sahut gadis itu sambil membungkuk sopan dengan bahasa Jepang yang cukup lancar kepada Midorima dengan gugup karena didepannya adalah seorang pasukan Jepang.

"Tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu-nanodayo."

"Ta, ta, tapi aku harus sopan kepada kau karena kau adalah pasukan Jepang."

"Aku seperantara denganmu-nanodayo."

"Eh? Be, be, benarkah?"

"Benar-nodayo."

"_**Kakak! Aku main di halaman dekat sungai, ya!**_" kata anak laki-laki yang bernama Tumanto yang sepertinya menyadarkan kakaknya itu, "_**Ah, iya! Hati-hati!**_" Tumanto meninggalkan mereka berdua dan membuat gadis itu pun semakin gugup.

Midorima pun teringat lagi dengan gadis yang pernah dia temui di pelabuhan. "Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu-nanodayo," ujar Midorima sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"E, eh? I, i, itu hanya perasaanmu!" balas gadis itu dengan gugup.

"Kau bohong." Dua kata yang sangat tajam dari seorang pemuda bersurai hijau itu kepada gadis bersurai hitam yang sekarang sedang gugup.

Midorima pun bisa melihat ekspresi gadis yang menahan rasa takutnya dan berani untuk menatapnya. "Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima untuk melegakan suasana dan gadis itu pun ikut lega.

"Namaku Maria Lestari Suhermanto dan aku adalah seorang anak pejabat daerah ini, salam kenal," balas Maria sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou, salam kenal juga-nanodayo," balas Midorima juga sambil membalas bungkuk juga.

"Eh, Midorima? Midori bukannya berarti hijau, ya?" tanya Maria dengan polos dan Midorima hanya mengangguk kecil, "Wah! Aku benar!" ucap Maria sambil menepuk tangannya dengan sedikit senang.

"Nama yang unik, Midorima-san... Oh ya, kau sedang berkeliling, ya?" tanya Maria dengan ramah.

Midorima sekali lagi hanya mengangguk karena dia mentutupi rasa gugupnya dengan gadis yang didepannya dan dia tidak pernah bicara kepada gadis yang hampir mirip ibunya (menurut Midorima).

Maria masih menatap Midorima dengan bingung, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa-nodayo!" jawab Midorima dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

Maria pun tertawa kecil melihat Midorima yang merona, "Midorima-san, kenapa kau merona seperti itu?" tanya Maria dengan polos

"Jangan dilihat-nanodayo!" jawab Midorima dengan salah tingkah dan Maria hanya tertawa geli.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keliling dipinggir sungai? Disana banyak orang yang berkunjung, lho!" saran Maria.

Yang hanya bisa lakukan Midorima adalah mengangguk dengan berusaha datar karena dia berusaha menahan wajahnya yang akan seperti kepiting merah.

"Ada apa, Midorima-san?" tanya Maria sambil menatap Midorima dengan polos.

"Ti, ti, tidak ada apa-apa!" Midorima pun langsung berjalan dengan cepat dan kalau bisa, kepalanya keluar asap putih.

Maria pun terdiam sebentar dan sampai dia menyadari sesuatu, "Midorima-san! Bukan disitu!" teriak Maria sambil mengejar Midorima dengan cepat.

Mereka pun berkeliling beberapa tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi dan Maria pun menjelaskan tentang tempat yang dia kunjungi tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

Midorima yang dari tadi diam hanya mengangguk-angguk karena dia sepertinya terserang penyakit bernama jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang selalu 'diserang' oleh beberapa orang.

Tempat yang indah dan angin yang begitu panas, itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Midorima saat itu dan dia juga tidak bisa berhenti melirik Maria yang sedang menjelaskannya beberapa teman.

Hal yang paling indah untuk Midorima saat ini.

Ayolah, Shintarou! Fokus! Fokus! pikir Midorima sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sampai membuat Maria langsung menatapnya dengan kaget.

"_**Wah! Kakak itu gila, bu!**_" ucap salah satu anak sambil menunjuk ke Midorima.

"_**Hei, jangan nunjuk-nunjuk! Itu pasukan Jepang! Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!**_" balas ibu sang anak sambil menarik tangan anak itu dan berjalan cepat dan anak itu pun menangis.

Maria pun menatap anak itu sesaat dan melihat Midorima kembali, "Midorima-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Maria dengan khawatir.

"Ti, ti, tidak apa-apa-nanodayo!" jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Suasana pun hening sampai tiba-tiba ada suara teriakkan khas anak kecil, "_**Kakak!**_" teriak Tumanto yang sangat keras dan membuat mereka berdua langsung terkejut.

"Tumanto! _**Jangan teriak seperti itu! Kau membuat kakakmu dan kakak itu nyaris jantungan, tau gak?**_"

"_**Ehehe.. Soalnya, kakak sama kakak itu asyik sendiri dan aku merasa dilupakan.**_"

"_**Alasan kamu.**_"

Midorima hanya memandang Maria yang sedang mencubit pipi Tumanto yang hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. "Ano.. Midorima-san... Saya dan adik saya harus pulang... _**Sampai jumpa...**_" Setelah dua kata itu selesai diucapkan, Maria pun langsung tersenyum dan pulang bersama adiknya.

"Wah.. Midorimacchi pintar cari cewek juga!"

"Kise?! Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Dari tadi dan pas aku ingin memanggilmu, kau sedang asyik sama gadis itu! Padahalkan, aku lebih tampan dari Midorimacchi."

"Mana ada gadis Indonesia yang mau sama kau.. Cerewet, narsis, cengeng, dan masih banyak yang lainnya."

Kise pun langsung merasakan sebuah beban seberat 400 ton dipunggungnya karena caci makian yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut tajam Midorima.

"Kau tidak akan bersama dia juga, Shintarou." Mereka berdua pun langsung melihat ke arah suara seseorang.

"A, A, Akashi...?"

"Kau ini tidak pikir, ya? Kita kesini untuk bertugas bukan mencari cinta dan tidak mungkin juga, kita bisa bersama gadis Indonesia yang merupakan negara kekuasaan Jepang."

"Akashicchi! Jaga bicaramu!" Kise menatap sinis Akashi yang sedang menyeringai dan membuat Kise ingin menonjoknya tapi Midorima langsung menepuk pundak Kise yang berarti untuk tenang.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Emang kau sudah membuktikannya?" tanya Midorima sambil menatap Akashi penuh arti.

"Tanpa bukti, itu juga tidak akan terjadi karena kita ini seorang penjajah, sedangkan dia seorang pribumi yang bodoh. Ya sudahlah, aku malas berdebat dengan kali, sampai jumpa." Akashi pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dan Midorima pun mengepal tangannya dengan erat-erat.

"Pasti.. Pasti..." gumam Midorima dan membuat Kise terdiam karena baru pertama kalinya, dia melihat Midorima seperti itu untuk seorang gadis pribumi.

Kise pun menepuk pundak Midorima sambil tersenyum, "Kau pasti bisa, Midorimacchi!"

"Hn!" Midorima pun mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa disadari, Maria mendengar semuanya dan sembunyi dibalik tembok sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu dia pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya itu.

**-To be Contunie-**

**Author's Time!**

**Author : Akhirnya! Author tidak menyangka akan menyelesaikannya dimalam natal!**

**? : Kau saja yang malas, Author-san!**

**Author : ... Berisik, kau... Lebih baik, kenalkan dirimu sana!**

**? : Iya, iya! Namaku Ayumi dan aku adalah al- ralat maksudku asisten author-san disini karena dia butuh bantuan.**

**Author : Dia berpenampilan seperti seorang pramuka putri penggalang dan lengkap dengan lencananya! Dia adalah scout-freak!**

**Ayumi : Kau juga, author-san..**

**Author : Err... Oya! Saya akan balas review untuk chapter selanjutnya!**

**Ayumi : Dasar author pemalas...**

**Author : ... Kalau begitu, aku tutup dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Ayumi : Mohon reviewnya atau... *ambil pisau pramuka***

**Author : Eh?! Jangan diancam begitu! Sampai jumpa, semuanya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Story in Cruel War**

**Warning : OOC (pasti(?)), Many OCs, Typo, dll.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Settings : Diantara dua negera yaitu Jepang dan Indonesia. Zaman dimana Jepang menguasai Indonesia.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, Slightly-Humor (untuk sedikit hiburan), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**-** "..." = Bahasa Indonesia

**\- "..." = Bahasa Jepang atau Asing**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 - Dimulainya Tingkah Laku Jepang**

Maria menatap langit malam di teras rumahnya yang bisa dibilang mewah untuk zaman itu. Dia ini anak pejabat daerah sini, toh.

Dia ingat sekali pria yang temui tadi siang yang menurutnya unik sama...aneh? Penampilannya memang berbeda dengan orang-orang Jepang yang dia temui di area tempat tinggalnya.

"Huft... Kenapa aku malah memikirkan itu?" gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuat Maria langsung terkejut, "Bunda, jangan mengagetkanku!" geram Maria kepada ibunya.

Sang ibu hanya tertawa kecil, "Maaf, bunda sengaja jahilin kamu karena kamu serius banget nge-lihatin langit malam," balas sang ibu yang masih tertawa kecil dan Maria hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oh ya, tadi bunda dengar dari Tumanto, kamu bertemu dengan salah satu pasukan Jepang, ya?"

DEG!

Maria langsung membatu dan menatap ibunya dengan tatapan shock. Yang bisa dibalas Maria adalah anggukkan karena dia ingat kalau ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya berhubungan orang asing yang tidak dikenal.

Kecuali Midorima, sepertinya?

"Tenang, jika orang itu tidak melukaimu atau melakukan hal yang berburuk kepadamu, bunda masih mengizinkan kamu berhubungan dengannya."

"Eh?" Mata Maria terbelak mendengar perkataan ibunya dan dia langsung tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih, bunda."

"Sama-sama, sayang."

.

.

Di camp tentara Jepang, Midorima sedang tiduran di kasurnya yang agak keras itu sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna abu-abu dengan tatapan kosong. Dia masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan gadis pribumi yang berbeda dengan gadis dia temui.

Jujur saja, dia sangat berbeda dimatanya. Andaikan, rambutnya yang dikepang itu diuraikan begitu saja. Dia pasti akan lebih manis dimatanya.

Midorima langsung berdiri dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat sampai-sampai Kise yang asyik membaca buku entah apa judulnya langsung _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah laku temannya yang mendadak itu.

Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti ini di tugas militerku-nanodayo! Midorima bisa menjerit dalam hati.

"**Midorimacchi, kau kenapa, ssu?**"

Midorima langsung menengok ke orang bertanya yakni Kise, "**Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lagi mencoba kekuatan kepalaku.**"

Midorima, kepalamu sudah merah itu dan tinggal waktunya pecah.

Dan satu lagi, alasanmu tidak logis sama sekali.

Kise langsung merangkul Midorima dan menyeringai mengejek, "**Kau mikirin perempuan itu, ya?**"

Rasanya Midorima ingin sekali menonjok Kise sampai menembus dinding tapi sayangnya, dia itu bukan Samson atau kawan-kawannya.

Maaf, kembali ke cerita.

"**Cih! Kau tidak berniat menggodaku, Kise! Aku tidak memikirkannya-nanodayo!**" balas Midorima dengan cepat dan ada semu merah di wajahnya.

"**Midorimacchi tsundere~**" ejek Kise sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Midorima dan yang jadi korban langsung melintirkan tangan si pirang itu, "**Akh! Ampun, ssu! Aku tidak akan mengejekmu**!"

Midorima kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya sambil berkata, "**Besok, aku ada patroli di sekitar kota pada pagi hari! Jadi, kau jangan menggangguku atau akan kuhajar kau-nanodayo!**" ancam Midorima dengan kesal.

Kise hanya memanyunkan mulutnya dan dia menyengir tanpa diketahui oleh Midorima, "**Hehehe~! Kau beruntung sekali, Midorimacchi~!**"

.

.

Di pagi hari, Midorima harus mengumpat dirinya yang harus patroli di sekitar kota Djakarta yang sudah mulai beraktifitas dan ada juga yang pergi ke pasar lokal. Orang Indonesia itu ternyata orang pagi, pikir Midorima sambil melihat orang-orang pribumi yang berlalu lalang.

Pas sekali, dia bertemu dengan Maria yang juga sepertinya baru selesai membeli sesuatu dan refleks, Midorima langsung menghampirinya dan memanggilnya, "**Maria.**"

"**Midorima-san?! Se, se, selamat pagi!**" sapa Maria yang terkejut mendengar panggil

Maria melihat Midorima yang saat itu sedang memakai seragam militer sangat lengkap, "**Ngapain kau kesini?**" tanya Midorima sambil menatap ke arah lain untuk menutupi semburat merah yang ada di wajahnya.

"**Err.. Menemani bundaku...**" jawab Maria yang masih gugup.

"**Oh.. Ya udah, aku kembali bertugas,**" balas Midorima, datar.

Padahal, dia tidak kuat mengobrol dengan Maria lagi yang terlalu polos sepertinya?

Ketika dia sudah cukup menjauh dari Maria, "**Hei, wanita tua! Kau ini punya mata tidak, sih?!**" seru Aomine dengan murka kepada seorang wanita tua yang terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menabrak Aomine.

"Ma, maafkan, saya tuan.. Sa, saya tidak sengaja.." balasnya dengan ketakutan sampai gemataran luar biasa.

Aomine yang benar-benar sudah murka langsung mengeluarkan katananya dan siap menebas wanita tua itu kapanpun sampai Midorima tidak mencegahnya dengan menonjok pipi kiri Aomine, "**Aomine! Kau gila, ya?! Menebas wanita tua sepertinya!**" seru Midorima kepada Aomine yang memegang pipi kirinya yang barusan ditonjok oleh Midorima.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka melihat kejadian itu dengan terkejut dan tidak percaya termasuk wanita tua yang melihatnya langsung di depan mata karena wanita tua itu dibela oleh seorang tentara Jepang dan tentara Jepang itu menonjok teman serekannya sendiri.

Midorima langsung melihat wanita tua itu dan memegang pundaknya untuk menenangkannya, "Apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Midorima dengan sopan.

Wanita tua itu hanya mengangguk dan dia mulai merasa tenang, Midorima membantu wanita tua itu berdiri, "Terima kasih, nak," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama," balas Midorima, datar.

Setelah itu, wanita tua itu pamit kepada Midorima dan berjalan pulang dengan tongkat yang dia gunakan untuk membantu berjalan.

"Dia adalah pemuda Jepang yang baik..." gumam wanita tua itu sambil tersenyum di kejauhan.

.

.

"**Midorima! Kau ini aneh sekali!**" bentak pemuda berkulit tan dan bersurai biru gelap itu kepada temannya.

"**Apa? Kau lebih aneh karena kau nyaris membunuh wanita tua yang tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan kau malah tidak membantu,**" balas Midorima dengan tenang.

Aomine hanya menggertak giginya dengan kesal dan meninggalkan Midorima sendirian.

Murasakibara yang baru muncul sempat melihat Aomine yang kesal dan sepertinya, dia sedang ada masalah dengan Midorima, "**Mido-chin, ada apa dengan Aomine-chin?**" tanya Murasakibara sambil memegang cemilannya dan langsung memakannya.

"**Bukan urusanmu,**" jawab Midorima, sinis.

"**Mido-chin.. nyam... nyam... galak juga,**" balas Murasakibara, polos.

Midorima ingin sekali merebut cemilan itu dari Murasakibara tapi dia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan mahluk raksasa ungu satu ini.

"**Aku keluar dulu,**" ucap Midorima sambil meninggalkan Murasakibara yang asyik dengan cemilannya sendiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "**Ada apa dengan Mido-chin?**"

.

.

Midorima pun memutuskan untuk berjalan keliling di sekitar pantai sambil memandangi para nelayan yang baru saja tiba dari laut untuk menangkap ikan. Disitu juga ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di pinggir pantai dan bermain pasir.

Suasana sini benar-benar tenang, pikir Midorima sambil merasakan angin laut yang menerpa dirinya.

"Maria, kau lihat kejadian tadi pagi di pusat kota tidak?" tanya seorang gadis pribumi bernama Dewi kepada Maria yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku sempat melihatnya sekilas," jawab Maria sambil memainkan salah satu ranting kecil.

"Tadi itu sangat menegangkan! Aku bisa melihat bi Santi nyaris ditebas oleh tentara Jepang yang lebih mirip orang Afrika itu!" balas Dewi dengan heboh dan Maria hanya menghela nafas

Midorima yang melihat dua gadis itu (atau lebih tepatnya ke Maria?) langsung sembunyi dibalik pohon kelapa tapi langsung ketahuan oleh Maria karena badannya yang tinggi dan besar, "**Midorima-san, apa yang kau lakukan?**" tanya Maria, **sweatdrop**.

Tidak ada respon dari Midorima dan Dewi hanya bingung melihat temannya dari kecil itu berbicara kepada sebuah pohon kelapa, "Maria, kamu lihat siapa?"

"Disitu ada orang." Maria menunjuk ke pohon kelapa dan Midorima langsung keluar dari pohon kelapa. Ketahuan juga olehnya, pikir Midorima dengan kesal.

Dewi yang melihatnya langsung terbelak dan lompat-lompat tidak jelas, "Itukan tentara Jepang yang membantu bi Santi!" serunya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Maria dengan tidak percaya dan Dewi langsung mengangguk mantap. Dia menatap Midorima yang terdiam sambil menatap ke arah lain karena dia tidak mau bertatap langsung dengan Maria.

Maria langsung merasa ada yang janggal dengan Midorima.

Dewi yang melihatnya langsung mendapatkan ide, "Maria, aku harus pulang dulu, ya!"

"Eh?! Tunggu!" Telat karena Dewi sudah meninggalkannya duluan.

Midorima hanya diam di belakang Maria yang mengumpat temannya itu, "**Maria, kau mau menemaniku berjalan di pantai? Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu! Aku hanya tidak ada teman yang enak diajak jalan!**" seru Midorima dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"**Boleh, aku juga sudah ditinggal oleh Dewi,**" balas Maria yang masih kesal dengan temannya itu.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua jalan bersama di sekitar pantai dan sesekali, Maria menyapa para nelayan yang dia lewati, "**Maria, kau mengenali para nelayan itu?**" tanya Midorima, penasaran.

"**Tentu saja, aku mengenalinya karena aku sering kesini bersama ayah di luang waktu,**" jawab Maria sambil tersenyum tipis dan Midorima hanya membalasnya dengan 'oh'.

Mereka berdua menikmati suasana pantai yang tenang dan suara kapal kecil yang ingin melabuh, "Benar-benar tenang..." gumam Maria sambil menutup matanya dan menikmati sekitarnya.

Suasana pantai yang memang pas untuk mereka berdua ini membuat Midorima antara salah tingkah dan tenang karena dia baru kali ini menikmati pantai tropis sekaligus berjalan bersama gadis yang disukai...sepertinya?

.

.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pulang dari pantai dan hari ini Midorima benar-benar senang walaupun dia tutupi dengan sifat **tsundere**-nya itu.

"**Midorimacchi!**" seru Kise sambil berlari ke Midorima yang baru pulang itu dengan cemas.

"**Ada apa, Kise? Kau sepertinya cemas sekali,**" balas Midorima yang bingung melihat ekspresi Kise.

"**Tentu saja, Midorimacchi! Kau belum tahu tentang informasi yang kudapat dari tempat Akashicchi bertugas?**" tanya Kise yang sangat cemas campur shock itu.

"**Ada apa memangnya?**"

"**Akashicchi ikut pertempuran besar-besaran di Laut Jawa!**"

"**Tu, tunggu! Apa kau bilang?!**"

.

.

**To be Contunie**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Time**

**Author : Hai semuanya~! Sudah lama tidak meng-update cerita ini dan sepertinya, author mulai memasuki masa kekejaman Jepang.**

**Seperti yang kalian tahu, pada bulan Ferbuari-Maret itu sudah mulai perang-perangan(?) dan para karakter disini juga mulai tidak bebas sepertinya?**

**Ohohohoho~! Semoga ini akan menjadi menarik untuk kalian! Seperti biasa untuk kata penutup...**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Story in Cruel War**

**Warning : OOC (pasti(?)), Many OCs, Typo, dll.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Settings : Diantara dua negera yaitu Jepang dan Indonesia. Zaman dimana Jepang menguasai Indonesia.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, Slightly-Humor (untuk sedikit hiburan), dll.**

**Note :**

**\- "..." = Bahasa Indonesia**

**\- **"..." = Bahasa Jepang atau Asing

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 - Kefrustasian dan Kehangatan**

Gara-gara Kise yang memberitahu bahwa Akashi turun ke medan perang telah membuat _feeling_-nya tidak enak karena tidak lama lagi, dia pasti akan turun ke medan perang.

Midorima ingat sekali percakapannya antara Kise dan Midorima ketika sore tadi.

"Oh ya, besok pagi kita harus segera kumpul ke ruang komandan," ujar Kise yang sedang serius.

"Tumben, dia menyuruh kita berkumpul..." gumam Midorima dengan datar karena _mood_-nya langsung benar-benar berantakan gara-gara berita yang disampaikan oleh Kise tadi.

"Midorimacchi? Kau ketular sikapnya Aominecchi, ya?" tanya Kise yang merasa ganjil dengan sikap Midorima.

Midorima langsung menatap tajam ke Kise, "Jangan sebut nama manusia hitam sialan itu-nanodayo."

Ah iya, Midorima sepertinya masih kesal dengan perbuatan Aomine yang tadi pagi dan sama halnya dengan orang yang dia umpatkan.

Kise langsung bungkam dan bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Midorima pun melepaskan kacamatanya dan membersihkan lensa kacamatanya dengan saputangan serta helaan nafas yang keluar, "Aku benar-benar merasa berantakan sekarang..."

Entah kenapa, Kise bisa membayangkan kalau Midorima lepas kacamata seperti itu pasti bakal banyak para perempuan langsung mempekik tidak jelas.

Maria? Kise tidak tahu reaksi perempuan bersurai hitam itu karena dia sepertinya agak kebal.

"Midorimacchi... Kalau kau memang merasa berantakan, kenapa kau tidak mengingat hal yang membuatmu menjadi membaik? Seperti keluarga atau _dia_?"

Keparat kau, Kise.

Kau telah membuat wajah Midorima langsung bersemu merah dan mengumpat Kise yang membuat dirinya menjadi seorang pemuda yang sedang menyurahkan isi hatinya kepada sahabatnya.

Midorima pun memakai kacamatanya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Baiklah, aku ingin keluar dulu untuk menenangkan pikiranku."

Tanpa basa-basi apapun, Midorima pun langsung keluar dan meninggalkan Kise, tapi dia langsung dicegah oleh Kise yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Semoga, kau bertemu dengan_nya_, Midorimacchi~!"

"Sialan kau, Kise."

Tanpa dia sadari, bibirnya melekung ke atas dengan perlahan.

.

.

Ini cukup aneh. Karena Midorima hanya bisa bertemu Maria dengan ketidaksengajaan, hal itu membuatnya penasaran dimana daerah Maria tinggal.

"Midorima-san? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?"

Astaga, baru saja dia memikirkannya dan benaran terjadi. Apakah ini takdir? Berhenti, ini bukan cerita romantis yang terlalu berlebihan.

Maria mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menatap Midorima yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, "Midorima-san?" panggil Maria dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Apa?! Ma, maksudku, aku hanya keliling saja!" balasnya dengan kalap.

"Midorima-san ingin berkunjung ke rumahku? Rumahku tinggal beberapa langkah lagi soalnya," ajak Maria sambil tersenyum.

"Bo, bo, boleh... Apakah itu tidak apa-apa-nanodayo?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Di rumahku hanya ada bunda dan Tumanto, adikku karena ayah sedang ada urusan di luar kota."

"Ba, baiklah-nanodayo..."

Midorima juga baru sadar, dia bertemu dengan Maria di tengah-tengah permukiman warga. Untuk sekali lagi, Midorima merasa beruntung bisa jalan kesini.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju rumah Maria yang tidak terlalu jauh dari permukiman tadi.

"Midorima-san, apa benar kau ini serdadu Jepang?"

"Be, benar-nanodayo..."

"Terus kenapa kau mau berbicara dengan gadis pribumi seperti itu?"

Midorima hanya menghela nafas dan merasakan perasaan yang cukup membuatnya sakit hati, "Aku ingin mempunyai _teman_ disini, bukan berarti aku ingin berteman dekat denganmu!"

Pernyataan dari Midorima itu telah membuat Maria tertawa geli dan Midorima semakin salah tingkah dengan sikapnya yang tadi ditambah dengan tawa geli Maria.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Sekarang, mereka berdua berada di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup nyaman dan tidak begitu besar, "Inilah rumahku," ujar Maria sambil tersenyum senang karena dia baru pertama kali mengajak temannya yang berasal dari luar datang ke rumahnya.

"Wow..." Midorima cukup kagum dengan rumah Maria yang menurutnya berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya yang ada di Jepang.

Jelas berbeda jauh, Midorima. Kau berada di bangsa lain.

"Silahkan duduk disini." Maria mempersilahkan Midorima duduk di salah kursi yang berada di teras rumah Maria, "Aku ambil minum untukmu dulu."

"Ti, tidak usah!" Tapi telat sudah karena Maria sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan Midorima langsung menghela nafas sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"**Phu~!**"

Suara yang sukses membuat Midorima merinding dan dia langsung menatap pintu rumah, Midorima langsung spot jantung.

Apa yang membuatnya spot jantung?

Dia melihat ada dua orang yang sedang mengintipnya dan mereka itu adalah ibu Maria sama Tumanto.

"**Astaga... Maria, bunda nggak nyangka kamu bisa bawa laki-laki kesini...**" gumam ibu Maria yang terharu melihat teman (atau calon menantu) laki-laki anak perempuannya datang ke rumahnya.

Satu hal lagi, ibu Maria juga terharu karena anaknya bisa berteman dengan orang Jepang.

Mari kita berhenti membahas khayalan ibu Maria yang kesenangan.

"**Bunda, ngapain bunda mengintip seperti itu?**" tanya Maria sambil membawa penampang minuman.

"**Nggak, kok, sayang! Bunda hanya penasaran dengan temanmu, benarkan, Tumanto?**" Ibu Maria menatap Tumanto yang sudah setengah mengantuk sambil mengangguk polos, padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud sang ibu.

"**Bunda, kau lebih baik menidurkan Tumanto, dia sudah ngantuk...**"

"**Bilang aja, kamu malu ada bunda disini.**"

"**Bunda, jangan goda aku dan kasihan Midorima-san menunggu di teras.**"

"**Diam-diam, kamu perhatian, ya.**"

"**Bunda!**"

Tumanto pun menghampiri Midorima dan duduk di kursi sebelah Midorima, "**Tuan ini tentara Jepang, ya? Kok, mau sama kakak?**" tanya Tumanto, polos.

Pertanyaan anak kecil yang sukses membuat Midorima kalap untuk menjawabnya.

"**Tuan, aku kasih tau, ya! Kakak itu baik dan cantik, loh! Kapan nikahin kakak?**" tanya Tumanto yang menjadi-jadi.

Midorima sudah dibuat kalap tingkat akut oleh anak kecil yang berusia 4 tahun ini. "**Kalau itu..."**

"**Tumanto! Ayo, kamu tidur sama bunda! Besok, kakak tidak ingin memasak makanan kesukaanmu!**" seru Maria dengan wajah yang sedikit merona karena sempat mendengar percakapan Midorima dan Tumanto.

"**Baiklah, kak...**" Tumanto pun masuk ke dalam rumah bersama ibu Maria dengan lesu.

Maria pun menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi dimana Tumanto duduki setelah dia menaruh penampang minum di meja kecil untuk menaruh kopi atau teh, "Maafkan bunda dan adikku, mereka memang seperti itu..." ujar Maria yang tidak berani menatap Midorima gara-gara percakapan adiknya tadi.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa-nanodayo... Aku juga mempunyai adik yang seperantara dengannya..." balas Midorima sambil menyembunyikan kekalapannya.

"Eh? Kau juga punya adik seperti Tumanto?"

"I, iya... Tapi dia perempuan.."

"Benarkah?! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, tapi pasti dia berada di tempat tinggalmu yang jauh..."

Maria hanya menghela nafas untuk beberapa kalinya dan dia menatap Midorima yang tidak menyentuh minuman yang sudah disediakan olehnya, "Midorima-san, kenapa kau tidak minum?"

Di tengah kecanggungan, Midorima langsung sadar dari dunianya sendiri, "Ma, ma, maaf! Ta, tadi aku memikirkan sesuatu-nanodayo!"

Dia pun langsung meminum minuman yang sudah disiapkan oleh Maria dengan canggung dan Maria hanya memandangnya sambil tertawa geli.

Sekarang, Midorima bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah merah padam sampai telinga. Maria melihat Midorima dengan tatapan bingung karena tiba-tiba, wajah Midorima menjadi merah padam.

"Maria..." panggil Midorima sambil menaruh cangkir miliknya di meja kecil disebelahnya dan dia sudah kembali semula atau dia menjadi serius.

"Ada apa, Midorima-san?" tanya Maria sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sebenarnya... Aku punya firasat akan dikirim ke medan perang..." jawab Midorima yang membuat matanya tertutup poni dan wajahnya menjadi menggelap.

Ketika mendengar itu, Maria langsung terdiam dan dia bisa menatap ekspresi Midorima yang mulai frustasi. Baru kali ini, dia bisa melihat ekspresi Midorima yang serius karena dia lebih sering melihat sifat salah tingkah dan kikuk Midorima.

"Ja, ja, jangan berpikir seperti itu, Midorima-san!" seru Maria yang langsung memegang salah satu tangan besar milik Midorima, "Pa, pasti itu tidak akan terjadi!"

Midorima pun langsung terkejut dengan reaksi Maria dan dia menggenggam erat tangan Maria sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Maria..."

Malam itu hanya ada sebuah kehangatan yang dibuat oleh kedua insan tersebut.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, semua para serdadu berkumpul di ruang komandan mereka dan mereka bisa melihat komandan muda itu sepertinya mendapatkan masalah serius.

"Nijimura-san, mengapa anda memanggil kami kesini?" tanya pemuda bernama Furihata Kouki dengan sedikit gemataran.

Komandan muda bernama Nijimura Shuuzo itu menghela nafas sebentar dan dia menatap para bawahannya dengan tajam.

"Sepertinya, kita harus mengirim pasukan ke medan perang karena... Camp disana kekurangan pasukan..."

Semuanya langsung meneguk ludah dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena pasti ada yang harus dikirim di antara mereka.

"Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara. Aku mohon bantuan kalian."

Mereka sepertinya harus menyiapkan raga mereka. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

.

.

**To be Contunie**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

**Author : Hai, semuanya~! Gimana untuk chapter kali ini? Udah mulai merasa feels-nya? Author aja udah mau pingsan pas menulis chapter ini.. *berusahan tahan diri tidak pingsan***

**Author emang tidak kuat menulis romance.. *mojok* Jadi mohon maklumin, ya..**

**Oh ya, saya sengaja kebut menulis chappie ini untuk para readers karena hari ini adalah April Mop!**

**Jadi, selamat April mop! Semoga yang kena kebohongan bisa tabah(?)!**

**Akhir kata untuk chapter ini seperti biasa...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Story in Cruel War**

**Warning : OOC (pasti(?)), Many OCs, Typo, dll.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Settings : Diantara dua negera yaitu Jepang dan Indonesia. Zaman dimana Jepang menguasai Indonesia.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, Slightly-Humor (untuk sedikit hiburan), dll.**

**Note :**

**\- "..." = Bahasa Indonesia**

**\- **"..." = Bahasa Jepang atau Asing

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 - Kepergian Menuju Medan Perang**

Benar-benar pagi yang sial untuk Midorima dan dia akan pergi ke medan perang sekitar seminggu lagi. Apa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Maria?

Jujur saja, Midorima tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan turun ke medan perang secara langsung. Dia awalnya hanya diberi tugas ke Indonesia untuk menjadi tentara yang hanya menjaga area jajahan Jepang.

Tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyiksa hanya masalah sepele maupun masalah besar. Dia bukan Aomine maupun Akashi.

Dia menyukai seorang gadis pribumi.

Mana mungkin dia akan menyiksa pribumi? Itu sama halnya dia telah menyiksa secara tidak langsung kepada Maria.

Sepertinya, dia harus menggunakan waktu ini baik-baik untuk bersama Maria.

.

.

Setelah dia berkumpul di ruang komandannya, dia pun melakukan patroli bersama Kise yang katanya ingin menyegarkan matanya pagi-pagi.

"Disini enak banget _ssu~_" tutur Kise sambil menghirup udara segar.

"Kau saja yang norak-nanodayo," balas Midorima, dingin.

"Hidoii ssu!" seru Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

Para perempuan yang ada di sekitar Kise langsung meleleh melihat wajah (menurut mereka) imut Kise. Kecuali beberapa perempuan yang tidak peduli termasuk Maria.

"_Maria, Kise-san itu keren loh!_" seru Dewi yang berada di samping Maria dan Maria hanya menghela nafas, "_Kau sudah bilang seperti itu selama 12 kali,_" balas Maria dengan sedikit jengkel.

Dewi hanya cengengesan dan ada mereka berdua (Kise dan Midorima) menghampiri dua perempuan ini. Dewi langsung kalap ketika orang yang baru dia bicarakan menghampirinya.

"**Maaf, aku harus berbicara dengan Maria dan Kise, aku tinggal dulu.**" Setelah bilang kepada Dewi dan Kise, Midorima langsung menarik lengan Maria dan berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang cukup sepi.

"**Eh, Ma, Maria!**"

"Midorimacchi!"

Midorima menghiraukan panggilan dari Kise dan Maria menatap Midorima dengan bingung, "Mi, Midorima-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Maria dengan khawatir dan Midorima tidak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba, Midorima berhenti di pinggir sungai yang masih bersih dan disitu hanya ada sedikit orang yang ada disana.

"Midorima-san... Ke, kenapa kita kesini?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu-nanodayo."

"Maksudmu...?"

Midorima mau tidak mau membuang sifat _tsundere_-nya untuk sekarang karena itu adalah penghalang perasaannya yang susah dihilangkan.

"Ma, Maria..." panggil Midorima sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Maria mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak karena kemarin malam, Midorima mulai gelisah akan firasatnya itu.

"A, aku akan pergi ke medan perang..." tutur Midorima dengan perasaan sangat berat.

Maria langsung terbelak dan dia tidak percaya dengan tuturan dari temannya itu, "Tapi kau baru saja beberapa hari disini!" seru Maria.

"Maria, itulah resikoku menjadi seorang tentara disini dan mau tidak mau aku harus turun ke medan perang-nanodayo," balas Midorima yang mulai frustasi.

Suasana hening pun terjadi hanya mendengar suara angin yang lewat dan suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat ke medan perang...?" tanya Maria yang memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

Midorima pun terdiam sebentar dan menjawabnya dengan suara terpaksa, "Satu minggu lagi..."

"Midorima-san... Aku tidak bisa mencegahmu pergi, tapi aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu semoga kau selamat disana..." ujar Maria dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Terima kasih, Maria... Aku juga akan menjaga diriku-nanodayo..." balas Midorima sambil mengusap kepala Maria dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Maria langsung tersipu ketika Midorima mengusap kepalanya dan dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang terpompa dengan cepat.

Apa ini artinya dia telah jatuh hati kepada pemuda ini?

Hanya Tuhan dan Maria yang tahu hal itu.

"Ano, Midorima-san, bentar lagi akan ada pasar malam di sekitar sini! Kau tertarik untuk ikut?" ajak Maria dengan gugup.

Midorima mengangguk pelan, "Tapi bukan berarti aku tertarik-nanodayo." _Tsundere _Midorima telah kembali lagi. Kau memang _tsundere _sejati.

Mendengar hal itu Maria hanya _sweatdrop _sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tapi dia senang bisa melihat Midorima kembali sedia kala dan dia ingin membuat Midorima benar-benar rileks sebelum Midorima pergi ke medan perang.

"Ano, kenapa kita bisa sampai disini, ya? Suasananya agak canggung..." kata Maria yang baru menyadari kejanggalan dari tempat mereka berbicara dan wajahnya juga sudah mulai merona.

Midorima juga baru menyadarinya karena tempat mereka berbicara itu di taman pinggir sungai. Ini seperti orang mau berkencan, pikir Midorima dengan wajah memerah dan dia pun langsung merasa salah tingkah.

Ralat. Mereka berdua salah tingkah.

Di kejauhan, ada Dewi dan Kise yang sedang mengintip di semak-semak.

"**Midorimacchi mendahuluiku **ssu!" seru Kise yang tidak menerima Midorima telah 'mendahului'-nya.

"**Iya! Aku juga didahului oleh Maria!**" tambah Dewi sambil mendengus kesal.

Dua orang itu hanya mengeluh tentang kedahuluan kedua teman mereka itu sampai orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap mereka dengan aneh, tapi diacuhkan oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum kepergian Midorima menuju medan perang dan siang hari di sebuah rumah makan, "Midorima-san, kau ingin berkunjung ke rumahku?" ajak Maria kepada Midorima.

Midorima langsung tersedak mendengar ajakkan dari Maria.

"Ma, maaf, Midorima-san!" seru Maria merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terkejut-nanodayo," balas Midorima, kalem.

"Soalnya, ayahku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," ujar Maria dengan ragu.

Untuk sekian kalinya, Midorima menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyembur dengan tidak elitnya. Sial! Padahal aku belum berpacaran dengannya, seru Midorima dalam hati.

"Kau mau?" tanya Maria dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ya sudah, aku mau. Bukan berarti aku menerimamu karena tatapanmu-nanodayo," jawab Midorima dengan pipinya yang merona.

Maria pun langsung tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih banyak, Midorima-san!"

"Sama-sama, Maria."

Setelah itu, mereka membayar makanan mereka yang telah habis dan Midorima membayari makanan Maria dengan alasan sedang niat. Padahal, dia ingin menjadi seorang pria yang _gentleman_.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah Maria yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka makan tadi.

"Maria."

"Apa, Midorima-san?"

"Ayahmu punya golok tidak?"

"Punya, untuk jaga-jaga. Lagian, ayahku bisa bela diri."

Midorima harus mencatat hal ini kepada otaknya. Ayah Maria itu adalah seorang pejabat setempat dan bisa bela diri. Benar-benar tipe seorang ayah yang tegas.

"Kita sudah sampai," tutur Maria yang berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Oh, sial.

Di teras rumahnya, ada ayah Maria yang sedang menikmati udara siang hari sambil meminum kopi yang dia oleh sang istri.

Jujur, Midorima belum siap mental sama hati.

"**Hai, ayah,**" sapa Maria sambil menghampirinya bersama Midorima yang ada dibelakangnya.

Midorima bisa merasakan dirinya sedang bermandi keringat.

"**Maria, ini temanmu yang kau ceritakan?**" tanya sang ayah sambil melirik tajam ke Midorima yang sudah ngeri sendiri.

Dia ingat dengan perkataan ayahnya, "Kalau kamu sudah berhadapan dengan ayah perempuan yang kau sukai. Usahakan, kau benar-benar menyukai atau mencintai perempuan itu."

Terima kasih untuk nasehatnya, ayah. Tapi sekarang, anakmu sedang bermandikan keringat, batin Midorima.

Ayah Maria pun menghampiri Midorima dan merangkulnya, "**Astaga, Maria! Dia benar-benar orang Jepang! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan 'berteman' dengannya!**" seru ayah Maria sambil tersenyum riang.

Seruan itu sukses membuat Midorima langsung cengo.

Dia ini sudah mengerti dengan bahasa Indonesia dan dia sekali lagi cengo.

Tampang ayahnya Maria itu cukup tegas dan menakutkan untuk laki-laki yang mengincar Maria.

Semoga, dia benar-benar bisa diterima oleh keluarga Maria.

"**Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa rambutmu bisa hijau? Hebat sekali,**" tanya ayah Maria sambil melirik rambut Midorima.

Ini adalah pertanyaan untuk orang awam yang belum biasa dengan rambutnya.

"**Su, su, sudah dari saya lahir, pak,**" jawab Midorima dengan gugup.

"**Wah! Kamu bisa bahasa Indonesia!**" seru ayah Maria dengan kagum.

Maria ingin sekali menepuk dahinya tapi dia tetap menjaga sikapnya menjadi seorang perempuan yang menuju dewasa.

"**Yah, aku ambilkan minum untuk kalian, aku tinggal dulu, silahkan berbicara dengannya,**" ujar Maria sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Suasana hening pun terjadi.

"**Hei, anak muda. Silahkan duduk,**" ucap ayah Maria sambil mempersilahkan duduk untuk Midorima.

"**Te, te, terima kasih, tuan,**" balas Midorima yang masih gugup dan duduk di salah kursi yang sama seperti kunjungannya beberapa hari.

Ayah Maria pun duduk berlawanan dengan Midorima, "**Jadi, kau benar seorang tentara Jepang?**"

Midorima hanya mengangguk dengan tegang.

"**Nggak kusangka, anak perempuanku bisa disukai oleh pemuda Jepang sepertimu.**"

"**A, anda tahu saya suka sama dia?**"

"**Saya pernah muda sepertimu, nak.**"

Midorima kali ini hanya bisa kalap.

"**Tapi kau bentar lagi akan pergi ke medan perang dan jika kau benar-benar menyukai putriku, kau bilang perasaanmu kepadanya.**"

"**Err... Tapi belum ada waktu yang pas untuk hal itu.**"

"**Ketika kalian pergi ke pasar malam, bilang perasaanmu ke dirinya.**"

"**Ayah?**"

Tiba-tiba, Maria keluar dari dalam rumah sambil membawa penampang minum, "**Ini minuman kalian,**" ujar Maria sambil menaruh minuman di atas meja kecil itu.

"**Terima kasih, Maria/nak,**" balas mereka secara bersamaan dan Maria hanya tersenyum kecil.

"**Silahkan, nak,**" tawar ayah Maria sambil tersenyum ramah dan Midorima pun mengambil salah satu cangkir dengan ragu-ragu, "**Namamu siapa?**" tanya ayah Maria dengan penasaran.

"**Midorima Shintarou,**" jawab Midorima dengan sedikit rileks dan ayah Maria hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk mengerti.

Pasar malam, ya? Ini adalah kesempatanku, pikir Midorima sambil menyeruput teh melati buatan Maria.

.

.

**To be Contunie**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

**Author : Wah, udah mulai menyimpang ke romance, nih! Kayaknya tidak lama lagi bakal selesai fanfic ini... *tertawa jahat* /plak.**

**Maria : Author, kau mulai suka dengan ending yang menggantung, ya...**

**Author : Iyalah~! Supaya seru! Lagian, aku juga udah mulai ide-ide kemesraan-mu dengan si tsundere-hijau itu!**

**Maria : Eh? *kalap***

**Author : Oke! Author tidak akan lama bacod disini! Kata penutup untuk chapter ini seperti biasa~!**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Story in Cruel War**

**Warning : OOC (pasti(?)), Many OCs, Typo, dll.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Settings : Diantara dua negera yaitu Jepang dan Indonesia. Zaman dimana Jepang menguasai Indonesia.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, Slightly-Humor (untuk sedikit hiburan), dll.**

**Note :**

**\- "..." = Bahasa Indonesia**

**\- **"..." = Bahasa Jepang atau Asing

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 - Kejujuranku Kepadamu**

Dua hari sebelum menuju medan perang di camp, Midorima sudah menggunakan baju biasa karena dia biasanya bertemu dengan Maria pasti baju seragam. Entah kenapa, dia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang kencan dengan pria yang disukai sudah lama, tapi itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Diam-diam, Kise dan Murasakibara sembunyi di luar ruangan sambil mengintip Midorima yang sedang diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh dua temannya itu.

"Midorimacchi sepertinya akan kencan dengan Maria, ssu~" bisik Kise kepada Murasakibawa yang ada diatasnya.

"Nyam... Siapa Maria... Nyam.. Kise-chin?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menatap ke Kise dan memakan jajanan tradisional.

"Kalau di istilah anak muda di Indonesia itu **gebetan** dan untuk kita, istilahnya itu incaran ssu~!"

Murasakibara hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dan menatap Midorima yang sekarang sudah siap untuk pergi, "Mido-chin ingin kesini," ujar Murasakibara dengan polos dan Kise sama dirinya langsung mengubah posisi mengintip menjadi posisi asal-asalan.

Pas Midorima keluar, "Kalian berdua ngapain-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil menatap kedua temannya yang satu lagi bersiul-siul tidak jelas dan yang satu sedang mengemut makanannya.

"Tidak ada ssu~"

"Nyam.. Iya..."

Kise langsung merangkul Midorima sambil menyengir, "Semoga sukses, Midorimacchi~!"

"Hah?" Midorima hanya menatap Kise dengan bingung.

Kise masih dengan cengirannya, "Ya udah, Midorimacchi harus segera pergi bukan? Sampai jumpa ssu!" seru Kise sambil mendorong Midorima untuk keluar.

Midorima langsung merasa jengkel, "Kau mengusirku?" tanya Midorima yang merasa terusir.

Tapi sudah telat karena Kise sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar orang aneh..."

Dia tidak merasa, kalau dirinya juga kadang merasa aneh kalau sudah bertemu dengan benda-benda keberuntungan di kuil pas dia masih berada di Jepang sana.

.

.

.

Pas Midorima sedang berjalan menuju rumah Maria, dia melihat pemandangan sore hari yang saat itu langit sore yang berwarna jingga muda, "Hm... Bagus juga, langitnya hari ini..." gumam Midorima sambil memandangi langit.

Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung berjalan cepat ke rumah Maria yang sudah dekat dan dia sempat menjadi pusat perhatian karena cara dia berjalan yang cepat dan kaku.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Maria, "**Eh, tuan serdadu Nippon (Jepang)?**" panggil Tumanto dengan polos yang saat itu sedang bermain-main kejar-kejaran sama anjing peliharaannya.

"**Tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan kata serdadu itu. Panggil aku dengan Midorima saja,**" ujar Midorima yang agak risih dipanggil dengan panggilan itu.

"**Baiklah, kak Midorima!**" balas Tumanto dengan semangat riang khas anak-anak.

Tiba-tiba, Maria keluar dari rumah dan melihat Midorima yang berpenampilan terlalu formal menurut Maria, "Midorima-san, kau ingin pergi ke undangan formal atau pasar malam?" tanya Maria, _sweatdrop_.

"Maaf, tapi ini baju yang kubawa dari Jepang," jawab Midorima dengan seadanya.

Maria hanya tersenyum sambil _sweatdrop_, "Kalau begitu, kita harus segera pergi karena aku ingin cepat-cepat kesana!" serunya dengan semangat '45.

Baru pertama kali melihat Maria seperti ini, batin Midorima yang berusaha menggunakan tampang datarnya.

"Eh, maaf! Aku memang seperti ini!" Maria langsung malu sendiri dengan sifatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Ayo, kita segara pergi-nanodayo..." Tanpa disadari, Midorima menggandeng tangan Maria dan Maria pun menggenggam tanganya balik.

Ibu Maria yang mengintip hanya bisa tertawa tidak jelas, "**Bu, ajak Tumanto masuk, udah maghrib,**" ujar ayah Maria dengan _sweatdrop_ dan meminum kopi pahit miliknya.

"**Bentar, bapak! Bunda mau lihat putri kita!**"

"**Err... Terserah bundalah...**"

Tumanto pun masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa disuruh oleh sang ibu karena dia tahu kalau sang ibu sedang berada di dunia imajinasi-nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju pasar malam, "Aku senang sekali bisa pergi bersama Midorima-san," tutur Maria dengan senang dan mereka yang sudah sadar dari tadi langsung melepaskan gandengan mereka.

"I, i, iya-nanodayo..." balas Midorima yang masih gugup.

"Midorima-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Maria dengan polos.

"Tidak apa-apa-nanodayo!" jawab Midorima dengan kalap.

Maria hanya tersenyum geli melihat Midorima yang kalap seperti itu, "Ah, kita sudah sampai!" seru Maria sambil menunjukkan ke pasar malam yang sudah ramai oleh pengunjungnya.

"Wow... Ramainya..."

"Iya, karena pasar malam hanya buka 2 hari dalam setahun. Ayo, kita masuk!"

Ia pun menarik lengan Midorima untuk masuk ke dalam pasar malam yang ramai itu dan banyak sekali pengunjung terutama anak-anak dan anak muda yang datang kesini untuk menikmati pasar malam yang jarang-jarang seperti ini.

Mereka pun berkeliling pasar malam dan sesekali membeli sesuatu untuk mereka. Disitu juga, ada serdadu Belanda yang datang untuk menjaga (atau mengacau) disana. Cih, masih saja ada koloni Belanda, batin Midorima dengan tatapan tajam.

"Midorima-san?"

"Ah, maaf! Ayo, kita beli ini-nanodayo!" Midorima langsung menunjuk penjual kerak telor dengan asal.

"Midorima-san, bukannya kau tidak terlalu menyukai telor seperti itu?" tanya Maria dengan polos.

"Aku mau makan! Bukan berarti aku penasaran-nanodayo!" jawab Midorima yang wajahnya sudah merona dan terjadilah perdebatan kecil.

Penjual kerak telor yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menunggu mereka (yang dia anggap sepasang kekasih) untuk membeli.

"Baiklah..." Maria pun memesan satu kerak telor kepada penjual itu dan dengan senang hati, penjual itu langsung memasakinya untuk beberapa menit.

Midorima yang sedang melempar cincin besar ke boneka yang dia akan berikan kepada Maria untuk kenangan-kenangan dan berterima kasihlah kepada bakatnya yang selalu dipercayakan menjadi _sniper_ ini karena dia mendapatkan boneka yang dia inginkan.

"Midorima-san, ini kerak telor untukmu," ucap Maria sambil memberi kerak telor milik Midorima.

"Terima kasih banyak, Maria," balas Midorima sambil menyembunyikan boneka kecil itu di balik jas-nya.

"Sama-sama." Mereka berdua pun duduk di taman dekat pasar malam dan menikmati pasar malam yang bercahaya itu.

"Maria, ini untukmu." Midorima memberi Maria sebuah boneka kecil.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, Midorima-san."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka pun menikmati pasar malam yang bercahaya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini..." gumam Maria sambil memakan kerak telor-nya dan Midorima yang sedang asyik makan kerak telor tapi ditutupin oleh Midorima langsung menengok, "Hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah selesai!" seru Maria sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan Midorima langsung cengo menatap Maria yang sudah menghabiskan duluan daripada dirinya.

Dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai pria jatuh di hadapan gadis sepertinya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka benar-benar selesai makan dan Midorima sempat tersedak sampai punggungnya dipukul (dengan keras) oleh Maria.

"Ano, Maria..."

"Iya, Midorima-san?"

"Kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang tidak-nanodayo?"

Maria langsung menengok ke Midorima ketika dia sedang menikmati orang lalu lalang, "Hm... Aku selalu dekat dengan Dewi..."

"Bukan sahabatmu! Tapi orang yang kau sukai?

"Eh?"

Midorima pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Maria untuk berdiri, "Kalau itu..." Wajah Maria sedikit merona.

"Soalnya, aku ingin bilang sesuatu kepadamu..." ujar Midorima sambil menggenggam tangan Maria dengan erat.

Suasana pun menjadi menegang karena sekarang, Midorima sedang dalam ekspresi serius dan Maria yang tidak biasa hanya bisa diam.

Kalau menurut Kise, _tsundere_ Midorima sedang hilang ditelan bumi.

"Maria... Aku menyukaimu dari pertama kali bertemu..."

"Mi, Midorima-san...?"

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, **aku menyukaimu, Maria.**"

Kali ini, Maria bingung ingin menjawabnya apa karena dia sudah batu yang terkena kutukan dari sihir yang dia dapat. Sepertinya, dia terlalu sering membaca dongeng untuk sang adik dan seperti ini jadinya.

"Midorima-san... Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Masih banyak perempuan yang lebih baik di luar sana..."

"Karena kau berbeda di pandanganku daripa perempuan di luar sana." Midorima menarik nafasnya sebentar, "Jadi, kau ingin menjadi... kekasihku?"

Maria hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Midorima-san."

Tanpa basa-basi apapun, Midorima langsung memeluk Maria sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dan Maria hanya membalas pelukkannya.

.

.

.

Diam-diam di belakang pohon, "**Ohohohoho~! Maria mendahuluiku~!**" seru Dewi sambil tertawa tidak jelas dan diatasnya ada Kise yang juga cekikikan tidak jelas, "**Aku setuju denganmu, Dewicchi~!**"

Murasakibara yang masih asyik dengan jajanannya hanya menatap dua orang itu yang baru jadian itu, "**Mido-chin mesti traktirin aku.**"

"**Apa?**" Mereka berdua langsung menengok ke mahluk raksasa itu.

Malam itu merupakan malam terindah untuk dua insan manusia yang berbeda bangsa itu.

.

.

.

**To be Contunie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

**Author : Author yang nekad ini telah pingsan dalam kebahagiaan karena chapter ini telah membuat author terbang ke langit ketujuh~!**

**Romance-nya sudah mulai terenyuh (untuk author), author tidak banyak bacod karena sudah kehilangan iman.**

**Kata penutup untuk chapter ini seperti biasa~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Story in Cruel War**

**Warning : OOC (pasti(?)), Many OCs, Typo, dll.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Settings : Diantara dua negera yaitu Jepang dan Indonesia. Zaman dimana Jepang menguasai Indonesia.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, Slightly-Humor (untuk sedikit hiburan), dll.**

**Note :**

**\- "..." = Bahasa Indonesia**

**\- **"..." = Bahasa Jepang atau Asing

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 - Selamat Tinggal**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia berpisah dengan Maria dan dia hanya meluangkan waktu dengan Maria dengan waktu sangatlah singkat. Itulah yang kadang membuat Midorima merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin.

Di pelabuhan Sunda Kelapa, "Maria, aku harus pergi dulu ke medan perang-nanodayo..." ujar Midorima dengan nada bersalah.

"Iya, hati-hati disana, ya," balas Maria sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

Midorima menghela nafas dan membetulkan letak kacamata, "Jaga dirimu, bukan berarti aku sangat khawatir."

Maria hanya tertawa kecil, "Astaga kau ini, kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih masih saja _tsundere_ seperti itu," ucap Maria dengan helaan nafas.

Di sisi lain, "**Tuan Kise! Kenapa kau harus ikut perang?!**"

"**Iya! Gimana dengan kami?!**"

"**Kyaaa..! Kami bakal sedih!**"

Kise hanya tersenyum ramah ala pangeran kepada ara penggemarnya, "**Tenang, aku akan kembali dengan selamat, kok.**"

"**Benarkah?! Kami tunggu, tuan Kise!**"

Midorima dan Maria hanya cengo menatap Kise yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para gadis labil, "Aku bersyukur bisa mempunyai pacar seperti Maria-nanodayo..." gumam Midorima yang ingin sekali sujud syukur, tapi itu namanya pengrusakkan _image_-nya di depan Maria.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Maria dengan polos.

"Bukan gitu maksudku-nanodayo!" jawab Midorima dengan cepat.

Maria hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kekasihnya kambuh lagi.

Tiba-tiba, "Semuanya segera masuk ke dalam kapal!" teriak seorang awak kapal dari atas kapal kepada para tentara Jepang.

"Maria, aku harus pergi dulu-nanodayo," ucap Midorima sekali lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Maria dengan erat seakan-akan dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Hati-hati dan jaga dirimu disana, Midorima-kun... Aku akan mendoakanmu untuk selalu selamat di medan perang sana..." balas Maria sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Maria..."

Maria pun langsung memeluk Midorima dengan erat dan ia pun membalasnya dengan tidak kalah erat, "Sama-sama, Midorima-kun..." bisik Maria dengan lembut.

Lalu mereka pun melepaskan pelukkannya dan Midorima mencium kepalan tangan Maria sambil tersenyum tipis, "**Tunggu aku, Maria...**"

Wajah Maria langsung merah padam dan mengangguk kaku.

Kise pun langsung menghampirinya (atau menunggu Midorima yang selesai dengan Maria), "Midorimacchi! Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam kapal!"

"Iya, Kise. Maria, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa juga, Shintarou-san..."

Setelah itu, Midorima masuk ke dalam kapal bersama Kise dan tak lama kemudian setelah semua penumpang kapal sudah masuk ke dalam, kapal pun mulai berlayar dan orang-orang yang disana langsung berseru kepada mereka semua.

Maria hanya menatap kapal itu dengan nanar dan dibelakangnya, ada Dewi yang siap siaga untuk menghibur Maria.

"**Maria, kita pulang, yuk...**"

"**Dewi, aku takut dia kenapa-napa...**"

"**Nggak apa-apa, dia itu tentara. Pasti, dia kuat!**"

"**Bukan itu, aku takut dia ikut dalam Perang Dunia kedua...**"

Dewi langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas, "**Aku juga, Maria...**"

.

.

.

.

Di kapal, Midorima memandangi langit biru yang cerah serta air laut yang jernih sekali. "Midorimacchi, kau tidak apa-apa ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menepuk pundak Midorima.

"Tidak apa-apa-nanodayo," jawab Midorima dengan datar.

"Benarkah? Masa baru ditinggal beberapa menit sudah kangen ssu?" ejek Kise sambil cengengesan tak jelas.

"Kise, bukannya kau dulu pernah merasakan sepertiku-nanodayo?"

"Aku sudah lupakan dia gara-gara dia lebih memilih si cowok sialan itu."

Midorima hanya menghela nafas dan menatap ke langit biru yang indah itu. Sepertinya ini akan lama, batin Midorima dengan helaan nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam hari di kapal, "Semuanya, bangunn! Kapal kita diserang oleh sekutuu!" teriak seorang tentara dengan panik.

"Apaa?! Sialan, pasukan sekutu itu berulah lagi!" gerutu Aomine sambil menggertak giginya dan mengambil katana-nya.

Semua pasukan pun langsung mengambil senjata mereka dan siap untuk berperang dengan pasukan sekutu tersebut, lalu mereka pun langsung mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan oleh musuh.

"DORR! DORR!"

"Akhhhh!"

Mendengar teriakkan itu sukses membuat semua pasukan shock karena salah satu rekan dari mereka sudah ada yang tewas dibunuh oleh pasukan sekutu.

Banyak dari mereka langsung keringat dingin karena mereka belum siap menemui ajal mereka.

Tapi itu adalah resiko mereka untuk sekarang.

Aomine yang saat itu sedang memimpin pasukan pun langsung berseru, "SERANG SEMUANYA!"

"YAAAYYY!"

Semuanya pun langsung menyerbu pasukan sekutu tersebut dengan penuh ke-brutal-an.

Pertumpahan darah pun mulai terjadi.

Disinilah penderitaan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu.

Jepang pun sudah menyerah kepada sekutu dikarena dua kotanya yang sudah dihancurkan oleh tentara Amerika.

Indonesia pun langsung berkumandangkan kemerdekaan serta sorak-sorai dari para masyarakat.

Di sisi lain.

Maria yang belum tahu apa-apa sedang termenung di kamarnya sambil menikmati secangkir teh-nya yang dia buat sendiri dan sesekali dia mengeluarkan helaan nafasnya, dia juga membiarkan rambutnya yang pendek tersebut diterpa angin.

"**Kakak...?**" panggil Tumanto yang sekarang sudah berusia sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun.

"**Ada apa, Tumanto?**" tanya Maria sambil menengok ke arahnya.

"**Aku dengar dari radio lokal, kalau kita sudah merdeka!**" seru Tumanto dengan senang.

"**Benarkah?! Wah, akhirnya!**" Maria pun langsung tersenyum senang mendengarnya dan dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung sedih.

Tumanto menatap sang kakak dengan bingung, "**Ada apa, kak?**"

"**Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya teringat sesuatu.**"

"**Benaran?**"

"**Iyap!**"

Tiba-tiba, "**Maria, ada seseorang yang cariin kamu~**" ucap ibu Maria yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman manis.

"**Siapa?**"

"**Ada, deh~**"

"**Bunda!**"

Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas, "**Sudahlah, dia udan nungguin kamu, kasihan,**" ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Maria pun hanya menghela nafas dan dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan rasa penasaran, lalu ketika dia sampai di teras...

"**Ada ya-**" Maria langsung terdiam.

Di depannya ada seorang pemuda surai hijau dan berkacamata yang tegap, tapi bedanya, dia menggunakan pakaian biasa bukan seragam tentara yang dia gunakan.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Aku pulang-nanodayo..."

Maria langsung memeluk Midorima dan menahan tangisannya, "Kau kemana saja?! Aku khawatir sekali denganmu!"

Pemuda bernama Midorima itu hanya menghela nafas, "Kau terlalu hiperbola, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong! Kau 'kan tipe laki-laki yang selalu sembunyiin perasaan!"

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau sudah diracuni oleh virus apa-nanodayo? Apakah gara-gara Dewi-san-nanodayo?"

Maria langsung memukul perut Midorima dengan kesal sampai membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan dan dia langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya yang pergi selama dua tahun lebih.

Yang jadi korban pukulan dari Maria hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap kepala Maria, "Ya sudahlah, aku selamat sentosa begini-nanodayo."

"Tidak, kepala dan tanganmu diperban, itu tidak selamat sentosa."

"Tapi aku kesini dengan kakiku sendiri, bukan kaki orang lain-nanodayo."

Benar juga, ya... Yang penting, dia selamat..., pikir Maria sambil menghela nafas.

Midorima pun melihat sekitarnya, "Kudengar, pasukan negeriku sempat menggrebek tempat ini... Apa keluarga dan kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kami sembunyi di suatu ruangan bawah tanah bersama warga lain agar selamat."

Dia, Midorima langsung membungkuk, "Maaf atas kelakuan negeriku dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan masa lalu terlewatkan dan sekarang biarkan sama depan menghampiri kita."

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau ke Jepang bersamaku-nanodayo?"

"Eh? Untuk apa? Liburan?"

Jujur pertanyaan terpolos sedunia untuk Midorima ini membuatnya ini menepuk dahinya tetapi dia tahan untuk menjaga image dari sang ca- maksudnya kekasihnya.

Midorima sempat melirik ke keluarga Maria yang sembunyi-sembunyi tidak jelas di dalam sambil tertawa-tiwi sendiri (Ibu), memberi semangat (Tumanto), dan memberi kode (Ayah).

Maria menatap Midorima dengan polos sambil menunggu reaksi darinya.

Midorima menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh yakin dan menggenggam tangan Maria dan berkata..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

**Author : Akhirnya! Author bisa menamatkan cerita ini dengan ending gantung (tenang, ada omake khusus). Author agak kebut mengerjakannya dan untungnya, ini happy ending~!**

**Author sudah memperingatkan akan ending dan tidak terduga, endingnya adalah ini~! Sad ending? Midorima is dead :))) /ditamparfangirlMidorima.**

**Author buat omake untuk dua pasangan ini ketika mereka sudah married dan punya anak. Biar complete ini cerita :)) /plak. Kenapa? Biar very happy ending :"D.**

**Terakhir kata untuk fanfic ini..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for reading and review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Lima tahun kemudian di Jepang, "Shintarou-san, aku bersyukur sekali mendengar kemerdekaan Indonesia diakui!"

"Yah, walaupun diakui empat tahun kemudian setelah kemerdekaan dikumandangkan-nanodayo."

"Kau ini benar-benar tipe pria ya-"

"Bisa hentikan celotehanmu itu, Maria?"

Maria hanya menghela nafas dan melipatkan tangannya, "Kau ini memang dari dulu tidak bisa diajak kompromi!"

Shintarou hanya menghela nafas, "Maria, bukannya aku gak bisa ajak kompromi..."

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh Satsuki-san, kau itu _tsundere_."

Shintarou ingin sekali _head bang_ di tempat melihat wanita yang dia nikahi pada tiga tahun silam itu sifatnya yang polos belum kelar juga setelah mempunyai seorang anak.

Tunggu, anak? Iyap, mereka sudah punya anak laki-laki berusia dua tahun bernama Midorima Hotaru yang memiliki penampilan seperti sang ayah tetapi maniknya seperti sang ibu.

"Mama... Papa... Belantem lagi-nodayo?"

Oh, anak manis, kedua orang tuamu bukan berantem, tapi berdebat bagaikan politikus licik sama politikus pasrah.

"Sudah, kita akan urus masalah ini ketika Hotaru tidur-nanodayo," ucap Shintarou sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya sudahlah... Gimana kita ke taman untuk mendinginkan kepala?"

"Boleh juga, bukan berarti aku bosan."

"_Tsundere_."

"Ma, apa itu cundele-nodayo?"

"Itu bukan apa-apa, belum boleh tahu untuk saat ini."

"Kok, gitu?!"

"Itu urusan orang dewasa, nak."

"Ugh..."

Kalau ada Shiina atau Kise atau Mertuanya atau Ibunya, kepalanya pecah sudah karena dia dibilang tsundere terus menerus, tapi itu nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
